Akeno Himejima/Plots
The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Akeno made her first appearance in Volume 1, introducing herself to Issei who just came to the Occult Research Club. She later assisted Rias in facing the Fallen Angels Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, which they won after terminating the three. In Volume 2, she helps her master Rias in her Rating Game against her then-fiancé, Riser Phenex, eliminating four members of Riser's peerage before facing Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, which she lost after the latter used the Phoenix Tears. She is later seen in Rias' engagement party and helped Issei in his attempt to rescue Rias by knocking out the guards who were attempting to stop him. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, Akeno was in charge of scattering Issei's Dragon power, where she attempted to seduce Issei until Rias enters at the time, angrily scolding them. When Kokabiel declared that he would attack Kuoh Academy, Akeno called for the Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer's help, talking back to Rias when she condemned Akeno for calling her brother, telling Rias that she understands Rias not wanting to bring her brother into this after the family problem, but tells her that Kokabiel attacking is not a problem that should be taken lightly. During the battle against Kokabiel, she and Rias terminate all the Cerberus that Kokabiel took with him from the Underworld. She and the rest of the Gremory Team then fought against Kokabiel but were easily overwhelmed by the latter until the interference of Vali Lucifer who came to take Kokabiel back with him under Azazel's orders. In Volume 4, Issei went to the shrine Akeno lived at to receive Ascalon from the Archangel Michael. After Michael left, Akeno reveals her identity as a Fallen Angel/Human hybrid to Issei, telling Issei she has dirty wings, afraid that she would be hated, but ended up falling in love with Issei instead after the latter says that he hates Fallen Angels but likes Akeno. He tells her that he never disliked the gentle side of her and knowing her past does not change his feelings. During the peace talks between the leaders of the Three Factions, Akeno was stopped by Gasper's time-stopping powers and was unable to help. When Azazel became the adviser for the Occult Research Club, he asked if Akeno still hates Baraqiel, which Akeno replies by saying that she has no intention of forgiving him, claiming that it was his fault that her mother died. She later happily moves into the Hyoudou Residence under Sirzechs' suggestion. In Volume 5, she, along with the other members of the Occult Research Club, accompanied Rias to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering. When Azazel plans out the training menu for the Gremory Team, he tells Akeno that she needs to accept the blood in her. While initially refusing to use her Holy Lightning powers, she eventually starts to use it in the Rating Game between Rias and Sona Sitri after Issei's persuasion, telling her to become strong. Through her new powers, Akeno easily defeats Sona's Bishop, Reya Kusaka, before changing her target to Sona's Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, forcing Tsubaki to retreat. In Volume 6, Rias and Diodora Astaroth's supposed Rating Game was interrupted by the Khaos Brigade and Diodora who is allied with them. While on their way to rescue Asia, Issei (under Koneko's suggestion), asks Akeno out on a date if she manages to defeat Diodora's peerage, much to Rias' dismay. During their attempt to rescue Issei from the Juggernaut Drive, Akeno asked Rias to use her breasts to snap Issei out of the Juggernaut Drive while sadly claiming that she is not suited for the task. After the incident with Diodora, Akeno was last seen cheering on both Issei and Asia during their three-legged race. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Akeno reminded Issei of his promise with her during the incident with Diodora as Issei agrees to go on a date with her. After fending off the Sacred Gear possessors of the Hero Factions, Akeno happily prepares for her date. The next day, Issei and Akeno goes on their promised date which was stalked by their friends until Akeno takes Issei and runs away from the others. The two then head into a red-light district, but their date ends abruptly as both of them met Odin, Rossweisse, and Baraqiel, Akeno's father, who was serving as Odin's bodyguard at the time. At first, she refused to accept Baraqiel and denied their relationship, telling Baraqiel that he is not her father even going as far as to try and seek comfort through Issei by sex, but denied the request, as Issei doesn't want to hurt her more. During the final fight against Loki, Akeno, while under the effects of Issei's Pailingual, admitted that she loves her father, but blames him because if she doesn't blame someone, she will mentally lose herself. After the battle, she finally made amends with her father and her love for Issei deepens, kissing him on the lips for the first time. In Volume 9, before Issei's trip to Kyoto, Akeno sneaked into his room to seduce him, but she is spotted by an angered Rias. Koneko is revealed to have also sneaked into his room also clinging onto him, wanting to do several days worth of Senjutsu treatment for tonight, further aggravating Rias. Suddenly Asia barges into the room annoyed at being left out again also clinging onto Issei. In Volume 10, she faces Kuisha Abaddon, Sairaorg's Queen, during the Rating Game between Rias and Sairaorg, but was defeated by Kuisha handing the Gremory Team their first loss in the match. She and the rest of the Occult Research Club members are later seen peeping at Issei who confessed his love to Rias, congratulating them while Akeno claims that she can finally become serious at having an affair with Issei. In Volume 11, Akeno, Issei, and Yuuto went to the Glasya-Labolas territory to take a promotion test to become Middle-Class Devils. While she, Issei and Yuuto are resting after the test, they are suddenly attacked by Cao Cao and Georg who came to steal Ophis' powers. The battle ended with both the Gremory and Vali Teams losing to the two of them and Ophis' powers being stolen. At the end of Volume 11, while waiting for Issei to return from the crumbling dimension, Akeno, like the rest of the Occult Research Club, was surprised that only Issei's Evil Pieces returned and was shocked to find out that Issei had died. In Volume 12, Akeno, who was still in shock at Issei's "death", sat at the Gremory Palace with no emotion until her father came to cheer her up. She, along with Rias and the others, later goes to the human world to meet the creator of the Evil Pieces, Ajuka Beelzebub, to have him check on Issei's Evil Pieces, which was interrupted by the appearance of the Khaos Brigade. During the fight against Siegfried, Akeno, like the rest of the girls of the Gremory Team, was unable to display her usual strength until Issei's Evil Pieces reacted and conveyed Issei's feelings from the Dimensional Gap, allowing Akeno to regain her determination to fight. She then reveals a bracelet given to her by her father and Azazel that strengthens her Holy Lightning, giving her six black wings. She later assisted Xenovia and Irina in fighting against Jeanne and nearly won until Jeanne takes a child hostage. Like Issei and Yuuto, Akeno is officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she and the other members of the Occult Research Club had a meeting with the Director of the Magician Council, Mephisto Pheles, regarding the pact between the Occult Research Club and Magicians. She also helped Rias in mastering her new finishing attack. With Rias's absence, Akeno goes to sleep together with Issei. She tells him how she felt when he was thought to be dead and Issei answers her saying that he will always be by her side and they will get stronger together. After the Khaos Brigade kidnapped the first-year students of the Occult Research Club, Akeno, along with the other members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council then go to battle the Stray Magicians and Magicians of Khaos Brigade, easily defeating them. During the battle, Akeno revealed her new move, Raikōryū, which allows her to transform her Holy Lightning into the shape of an Asian Dragon. She later meets the person in charge of the incident, Euclid Lucifuge, who then summons Grendel to battle Issei. In Volume 15, Sona came to Issei's home to have a discussion with what the Sitri and Gremory groups would do while Rias, Yuuto, and Azazel are in Romania. They moved their discussion to the underground pool when Kuroka and Le Fay arrived and were shocked when Kuroka mentioned that they fought the Evil Dragon, Aži Dahāka who was thought to be deceased. Akeno then tells Issei about her past on how she met Rias. In Volume 16, Akeno, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto who were confined in the Tepes Castle. She then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; fighting the enhanced vampires and Grendel along the way. She later teamed up with Rias to defeat the mass-produced Evil Dragons that are rampaging in the Carmilla's castle town. After returning from Romania, she participated in the meeting for the formation of the D×D. In Volume 17, Akeno and the Occult Research Club went to the Underworld and participated in the experience day for the school Sona Sitri built located at Auros in the Agares territory. While doing the respective activities assigned to them, Qlippoth managed to surround both Auros and Agreas inside a barrier and announced their intent to attack after a certain period of time. Before the time was up, they reconfirmed their plan and Akeno ended up pairing with Meguri of the Sitri group and fought against the mass-produced Evil Dragons. Akeno and the Occult Research Club went to Heaven in Volume 18 to talk to Michael about the Christmas project that the alliance is working on.She is later seen along with the other girls observing the Interdimensional Room that Touji Shidou brought for Irina to be able to have sex with Issei without falling and commented on how the room was specifically for copulating and making babies. After the meeting, Michael informed them about the death of officials from the Church and on the presence of Evil Dragons were present. Akeno helped defend Heaven from the attack of Qlippoth. She, along with Rias, Koneko, Gasper, Yuuto, Rossweisse, and Cao Cao, fought against the group of the Evil Dragon's: Ladon and three Grendel clones. Akeno successfully defeated a clone with the help of Yuuto and Rossweisse and finished off another that was weakened by Cao Cao. After the fight against Qlippoth in Heaven, Akeno and the Occult Research Club celebrated Christmas and she and Rias announced that Asia and Yuuto will take over as the new President and Vice-President respectively. Akeno participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. The D×D members that will fight were grouped into two and Akeno was grouped together with the rest of the Gremory team (except for Yuuto), Genshirou Saji, and Arthur Pendragon to fight against the group of exorcists led by Vasco Strada. The group had a hard time fighting against Strada even with the help of Yuuto and Irina who joined after their own fight ended; though they were able to eventually defeat him. After Strada's defeat, Walburga suddenly appeared bringing hundreds of mass-produced Evil Dragons, but they were rendered useless because the field that they were fighting at was created by Rossweisse which can disable the mass-produced Evil Dragons; much to Walburga's surprise, forcing her to fight after all her escape routes were blocked. Walburga used her subspecies Balance Breaker and was defeated with Akeno and the rest of the group's concerted effort. In Volume 20, Akeno, along with the Occult Research Club, the Sitri group, and Azazel, went to a dimension owned by Ajuka Beelzebub. After hearing the explanations given by Ajuka revolving around the corruption that was prevalent in the Rating Games, they were ordered to immediately go back to Kuoh Town by Ajuka as a report came in that Ophis was attacked by an Evil Dragon and Issei's Issei's Parents were held hostage. The D×D team then prepared to, for the first time, be on the offensive against Qlippoth as Vali's team finally located Agreas' location. Akeno then participated in the fight against the mass-produced Evil Dragons. In Volume 21, days after Trihexa was unsealed, at the hospital where Issei was being taken care of, Akeno is delighted to see her cousin Suzaku Himejima, who has become the current head of the Himejima clan who will help in the war against Qlippoth. Later after Issei was able to leave the patient room, Akeno and the rest of her teammates head to an island in the coastal waters of Japan, where they battle Apophis' army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and one of the Imperial beasts bodies. In Volume 22, Akeno lured Issei into the Grigori version of the room, attempting to have sex with him, calling it a special graduation ceremony, where they were caught by Rias who joined them in not wanting to be left out. They were interrupted by the arrival of Ravel and the Church Trio, with Ravel giving the news to Rias about the Rating Game World Tournament. After this, Akeno kissed Issei's cheek and left with Rias. On their next weekend off, members of the Occult Research Club, Vali's team and Issei's parents went on a fishing trip on an inhabited island owned by someone related to them to them. She and Rias assisted Issei's mother carrying the food and setting up setting up the parasol on the beach. She and all her friends attended Issei's ceremony in being promoted into a High-Class Devil. On the day of graduation, Akeno went together with Issei and Rias to Kuoh Academy, holding Issei's arm while they walk. In the ceremony, Baraqiel shed tears witnessing Akeno's graduation, which caused her to become embarrassed. After the ceremony, Akeno was slightly jealous at how Kiba, Koneko and Gasper refereed to Rias "nee-san", an embarrassed Kiba then assured her that they'll do so some day. Akeno then watched Issei propose to Rias and smiles at their joyous union. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Akeno attended the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup and witness Issei's grand entrance through Ryuuteimaru. Before the match between Baraqiel and Issei, Baraqiel asks Akeno on who she's gonna be cheering for, which she teases him by saying Issei and hugs him which caused Baraqiel to shed tears and run off. Akeno revealed her sorrowful side and wanted both Issei and Baraqiel to win and expressed her jealousy on Rias for having a strong man who wants to be with her forever, after the talk she leaves to Rias's side. After Issei's match against Baraqiel, Akeno was in so much joy after Issei's confession and she began to call him "darling" and she challenged Rias that she will bear Issei's child before her. In Volume 23, after her team continues to be victorious over the course of the tournament, they faced an Ultimate-Class Devil on their next match. Akeno was beside Rias in her Fallen Angel Mode and released an enormous Lightning Dragon to take the opposing teams Queen. Victory was easily theirs when nearly all of their enemies were defeated, forcing the Ultimate-Class Devil to surrender. Later on, she and the other Gremory team members are seen at the spectator room for related personnel watching Issei's Rating Game match against Dulio. Sometime before Issei match against Dulio's team, after coming home from doing their usual Devil work, Akeno walked in on him in the bath after having hidden her presence so no one would noticed her. She offered to wash her "husband's" back for him, as she rubs body soup on a towel to scrub with which he accepts. Akeno does so, followed by also wiping his arms, then requested to do his front next. Issei is overly shy about it and says it wasn't necessary but she further insisted it as part of being a good wife. Akeno stood in front of Issei to scrub his chest while he stares at her bouncing breasts, she then starts to take an even bolder action as she reaches in between his legs, but was interrupted when Kunou, Ophis and Lilith were actually present playing in the bath. The enticing moment between Issei and Akeno was now gone, yet the two were able to laugh it off. Akeno appeared in Volume DX.4, watching the Magical☆Levia-tan in the vip room in the Hyoudou Residence with Issei, Rias, Ravel, and Seekvaira and see Sona performing as magical girl in Serafall’s place. Later she watches the match between Issei and Sona with her team and Seekvaira team in the lounge of the stadium and started to take interest in Gundam after Rias was taking an interest, believing it will help her get closer to Issei. In Volume 24, when Akeno and everyone were enjoying their time at the pool, she fought with Issei's other fiances over who should he apply suntan oil to first. They soon heard word that all of their parents and guardians are meeting at the Hyoudou Residence. Upon arrival, they revealed that they've all gathered together to discuss plans for their wedding ceremonies, all the girls engaged to Issei made their personal requests, Akeno made hers to her father that she wants to wear a shiromuku for her wedding. With manly tears flowing from his eyes, Baraqiel promises to prepare the most finest clothes for her. Kuroka and Koneko soon end up being targeted by Grim Reapers due to being involved in their late father's research in artificially creating Super Devils. To find out answers, Akeno, Rias, Issei and Ravel ventured to the mountains of the Tohoku region in Japan to catch up with Sona and Shinra where they also meet Ungaikyo, a Youkai who can call the souls of the deceased. They were able to contact the father of the Nekomata girls and learned the hidden truth about their past and the research he was working on for the House of Nebiros. When the time came for the Gremory team and Vali's team to face each other at the Rating Game World Tournament under the Board Collapse rules, Akeno then faced off against the current Zhu Bajie and Le Fay Pendragon while the rest of their comrades acted as guards around the stadium to prevent any Grim Reapers from interfering with the match. She struck Zhu Bajie with her Holy Lightning, but had little effect due to him enjoying the pain, she then recalls that he was indeed a masochist. Because of his high tolerance for pain, Akeno then used her Lighting Dragon technique to finish him but was stopped by Le Fay just in time. The battle rages on until their king Rias had to reluctantly forfeit the match. Akeno and the rest visited Rias at the medical room, they learn of Koneko and Kuroka's engagement to Issei, the two cat girls began clinging to him via kissing his lips, with his other fiances also wanting to join in while Akeno decides to do so later with less interruptions. In Volume 25, Akeno and Rias met up with Issei at University of Kuoh Academy and introduces him to their friends as their boyfriend and they are engaged, shocking Issei. Akeno revealed that she used magic on her friends to keep them from exposing Issei about their engagement and she laugh about wanting to boast of having a boyfriend. When one of her friends asked her how she feels about having a younger boyfriend, Akeno shyly says that even though he’s younger she would like to be one getting spoiled by Issei. When Rias left to do the bill, Akeno talks with Issei alone about Rossweisse and asked him if he remembers the engagement party between Rias and Riser and tells him the incident seemed to have repeated itself. Akeno reminded Issei that his opponent is not simply a member of the Phenex clan, but this time is a God and noted that Issei became more mature as he does not recklessly charge to Asgard to stop the engagement. She joined her team and Issei’s team in the smartphone game called Belzebut for their training held by Ajuka. Akeno prepared food and a picnic for their break from training and handed soup to Koneko and ask everyone to eat. And when the girls talk about Issei, Akeno speaks to Rossweisse about Issei that he saved her many times and Rossweisse must tell her about her current feelings after that marriage interview. Akeno and her team travels to Valhalla to cheer for Issei and his team in their match. Akeno and her team celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence for passing the preliminaries along with rival teams. When the Church Trio pulled Issei away from his rivals, Akeno snatched him away and pulled him to her chest, but he was then pulled away from her by Kuroka. Akeno reappeared in True Volume 1, after Rias announces her engagement to Issei and expressing her disappointment of not doing a press conference with Issei, despite looking forward to it. After Issei return from his devil job, Akeno joined Rias’s attempt to wash Issei’s back and causes an argument between them until the other girls joined in the bathroom. When discussing about the new devils, Akeno noticed the devils came to the tournament that all mythologies are participating and would’ve heard of about them being the devils. After the discussion, Akeno went to Issei’s room to sleep with him and on top of him which causes a bickering between her and Rias, in the end all the girls ended up sleeping together with Issei. Akeno joined the Gremory group to the town where the devils were residing and defeated some of them with her holy lightning and became shocked to see Issei, Ddraig, and Bova in pain because of a purple-haired girl’s singing until she was stopped by Rossweisse’s hypnosis. Akeno along with everyone became shocked to learned from Ajuka that the girl is Ingvild Leviathan, a descendant of Leviathan and a half-human Longinus wielder. When Ingvild woke up from her sleep, Akeno and the others took her to the beach in a unpopulated island with a barrier placed by Rossweisse so she can see the sea. Akeno began to give out food to everyone until they were interrupted by the arrival of the goddess Nyx. After Issei’s techniques fail to work on Nyx because of her Godly Virgin Killer Clothes and due to Issei being a virgin, Akeno express her seriousness of not having taken Issei’s virginity. Returning to the Hyoudou Residence, they informed Nyx’s actions to Ajuka and gained the approval of the current chief god of Olympus Apollon of defeating her under the condition they seal her away. Akeno protest towards Xenovia that she will be Issei’s sexual partner to help him to lose his virginity so he can fight Nyx but felt ashamed of ending it quickly so she asked them to give them an hour but Ravel intervenes that Rias should be the first partner. Heading to Nyx’s location, Akeno fought against the devils under Nyx until she was called by Issei to be phone, which bring her happiness that her breasts became userful like Rias and gets overjoyed when Issei calls her name without honorific and sees her as his precious future bride. Ingvild is heard through Akeno’s breast as she sings and began to glow to help Issei’s fight against Nyx. After Nyx was defeated, Akeno and her team traveled to the Agares territory for the main stage of the tournament and learned they were gonna face Issei and his team in the first round of the match. In True Volume 2, Akeno appeared in Issei’s dream of him being in the wedding ceremony for him marrying his brides, with Akeno among the first group of brides. After the Oppai Dragon show in the Underworld, Akeno and her team and Issei’s team went to watch the match between Indra and Mahabali, and expresses her amazement of Indra’s lightning being on a different level in compare to hers and Baraqiel’s lighting and witness Indra’s victory against Mahabali. This evening before their training, Akeno started to become more affectionate towards Issei and lured him to her erotic room after he took a bath and started to strip off her clothing to push him to the bed and gave him a long tongue kiss. Akeno revealed that she and Koneko plans to spoil Issei because of their separation to their respective training camps and began kissing parts of Issei’s body. Akeno felt conflicted on fighting Issei in their match and her S&M sides of her are in conflict with each other, before Issei gives his answer about the match, Akeno kissed him to assure that she will fight him with all her strength. Akeno and Koneko attempted to have a threesome with Issei, but he reminded them that he plans to have his first time with all the girls, Akeno places Issei’s hand on her breast and tells him it’ll be a secret between them until Rias and the girls catches the scene so the girls ended up sleeping with Issei. Akeno and her team went to the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their match against Issei and his team, and as the started, Akeno and the team were transported to the artificial Kuoh Academy as their HQ. Akeno arrived at the forest of the artificial Kuoh Town to protect Valerie from Rossweisse and Elmenhilde, and figuring that Issei’s team strategy was to trap Valerie and her bodyguard. She began to clash with Rossweisse by firing her lightning at her, but was blocked by the defensive barrier, and later her lightning was repelled by Rossweisse’s elemental attacks. She summoned five of her Holy Lightning Dragons, but they collided with Rossweisse’s enhanced elemental magic burst and caused a explosion, forcing Akeno on her knees. She brings out her Oni mask that she got from the Himejima house to summon her Oni familiars Ura and Douji Ibaraki to assist her in battle and together they went to clash with Rossweisse and Elmenhilde. She continued her against them and managed to retire Elmenhilde, leaving her only fight Rossweisse until the match was over when Issei defeated Rias in their fight. Akeno and the team celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence for Issei and the team’s victory, so she tells them she and the others will support them to help them gain victories, and later they watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser emerging victorious. When Issei recalls about the second year students having the school trip to Kyoto and the Oppai Dragon Show for the Youkai, Akeno smiled as she looking forward of going to Kyoto. In True Volume 3, Akeno and the group began talking about their trip to Kyoto at the Aoi restaurant after she and Rias finishing packing for the trip. After Ravel became worried for not managing to attend the Oppai Dragon event, Akeno help encourage her to enjoy her trip with her fellow second year students and revealed that they planned to enjoy Kyoto themselves when they are free. On departure of the departure, Akeno and the group see the second year students off at the Tokyo station before setting off first and later went to the Shinkansen platform, joining them are the Slashdog and the Hero Faction teams, who been entrusted to Urakyoto’s security. Upon arriving to Kyoto, they were greeted by Yasaka and the Youkais at the station and later went to the traditional mansion to meet with Suzaku and Sun Wukong, Akeno became delighted to see her cousin again and to discuss about the Five Principal Clans offering their full support to Kyoto because Olympus magic spells were place on temples that worships Enma in order to make him mad, and with Tobio explaining about each of them will act as security to Kyoto, leaving Akeno worried about the lineup. After the meeting, Akeno meets up with group after finishing her job of visiting the mansion of the Himejima family and became tired of following traditions and was accompanied by Lint and Elmenhilde. She joined the group on their sightseeing and was later they were divided into two groups to enjoy Kyoto, as it was getting dark, Akeno and the group were attacked by hooded figures, which is revealed to be Gressil and Sonneillon. As Yasaka makes a Sunshower barrier to remove humans from harm, Akeno backs up Issei by firing her holy lightning on Gressil to electrified his whole body, but he didn’t suffered much damage as the result. She continued to support Issei by unleashing her lighting on Gressil, but he tells her that his body has remembered her lightning, leaving Akeno and Issei to realize his specialty is Resistance. As Gressil and Sonneillon remove their limiters to increase their power, the Hero Faction arrived to assist Akeno and the group, forcing the devil to retreat and agrees with Yasaka to make a plan. Later Akeno and Rias went to the bath to catch Yasaka’s attempt to seduce Issei in the female bath after sensing that he was doing something forbidden with other girls. Category:Plots